MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/05 February 2014
23:35 Putin is like, ME LIKEY :D 23:36 Can't protesters just keep their clothes on? :P 23:39 Not in Germania and Russia XD 23:44 You have naked protesters in Germania? 23:44 This behaviour would not be tolerated in my nation. I rule with the Iron Hand! 23:48 Eh Aizen 23:48 Can you edit my whole booklet please? 23:48 To have grammar? 23:49 email ? 23:51 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:56 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:57 Sorry, crashed 23:59 I got the email :) 23:59 I'll check it out. The grammar might need to wait till tomorrow, since it's midnight now 00:02 :P 00:02 kk 00:02 gtg 00:02 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 00:05 -!- Aizenhand has left Special:Chat. 03:03 -!- Running1638 has joined Special:Chat 03:03 -!- Running1638 has left Special:Chat. 03:31 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 04:25 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 04:33 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 04:34 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 15:27 -!- AsaadAssil has joined Special:Chat 15:31 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:31 o/ 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:33 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:36 hi 15:40 -!- AsaadAssil has left Special:Chat. 16:28 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:59 -!- Albanianempiregov has joined Special:Chat 19:07 -!- Albanianempiregov has left Special:Chat. 19:26 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:26 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:45 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:45 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:58 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:58 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 20:10 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 20:11 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:11 o/ 20:12 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 20:12 hello 20:13 I have tried to contact the owner of the Microvision about reviving the project, 20:27 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:02 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 21:05 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:10 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 21:11 i told you remove our nations page and our church from your website 21:11 you still have not done it 21:12 untill you have done it i will not talk to you 21:15 I am going to remove them 21:15 Plus why are you acting so unjust like? 21:15 Do you need anger help because I use to have it just like you? 21:16 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 21:35 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:37 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 21:37 dont worry i still hate you, you have even pissed me off in facebook! 21:38 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 21:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:41 God says to not hate... 21:41 Love your neighbor, as I have loved you- quoted from directly Jesus 21:43 :P 21:47 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:07 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:07 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:33 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:33 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:30 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 23:30 (Taipan) 23:32 (alenia) 23:34 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 2014 02 05